Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-127365 discloses an ink-jet head, as a liquid discharging apparatus, which discharges an ink onto a recording medium to thereby record an image, etc. on the recording medium. The ink-jet head described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-127365 is provided with a nozzle plate, a channel forming substrate, a plurality of piezoelectric elements, and a reservoir forming substrate. The nozzle plate is formed with a plurality of nozzles. The channel forming substrate is formed with a plurality of pressure chambers communicating with the plurality of nozzles, respectively. The plurality of piezoelectric elements is provided on the channel forming substrate such that the piezoelectric elements correspond to the plurality of pressure chambers, respectively. The reservoir forming substrate is joined to the channel forming substrate so as to cover the plurality of piezoelectric elements. The plurality of nozzles is aligned to form two nozzle rows. The plurality of pressure chambers are also aligned to form two pressure chamber rows corresponding to the arrangement of the nozzles. The plurality of piezoelectric elements are also aligned to form two piezoelectric element rows corresponding to the arrangement of the nozzles.
A plurality of traces are connected to individual electrodes of the piezoelectric elements, respectively. The traces are extending from the piezoelectric elements corresponding thereto, respectively, in a direction orthogonal to an alignment direction in which the piezoelectric elements are aligned. The traces are extended to an outer area (outer region) located at the outside of the reservoir forming substrate. Further, the traces are electrically connected to a driver (driving circuit) arranged on the reservoir forming substrate, via wire bonding. The driver outputs a drive signal to each of the piezoelectric elements via one of the traces.
The reservoir forming substrate has three wall portions. The three wall portions include two outer wall portions and an inner wall portion. The two outer wall portions are located at the outer sides, respectively, of the two piezoelectric element rows in the direction orthogonal to the arrangement direction. The inner wall portion is located between the two piezoelectric element rows. These three wall portions are each joined to the channel forming substrate. Each of the two outer wall portions is joined to the traces extending from the individual electrodes of the respective piezoelectric elements. Further, each of the two outer wall portions of the reservoir forming substrate has a width narrower than a width of the inner wall portion.